


i've been losing sleep

by shiftingslightly



Series: mini baby ficlets [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Seriously guys, poor boi hes genuinely confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingslightly/pseuds/shiftingslightly
Summary: based on this incorrect quote by @whatdidimissjm on tumblr and thekindworthreading on here:Washington: Alexander, how many hours of sleep are you getting every night?Hamilton: There are people who get sleep every night?!?!i think you can guess how this is going to go
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: mini baby ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	i've been losing sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekindworthreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/gifts).



> quote & inspiration credit to thekindworthreading!! title drawn from Counting Stars by OneRepublic, which I have been singing for the past five minutes as I prepare this work.

“Alexander?” 

Alex jolts awake at the sound of Washington’s voice. “Yes?” he asks, trying to seem alert. The grogginess in his voice and the sleepy look he gives his boss all but gives him away. 

Washington sighs. “Alexander. It is-” he checks the time on his watch- “four o’clock in the afternoon. Why are you falling asleep?” 

“I’m- I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again,” he says quickly. “I didn’t mean to, I just, uh, got distracted for a bit. I am completely alright.” Washington just shakes his head. 

“I’m not mad, Alexander, just worried. Are you alright? Have you been sleeping?” 

“Yes I have!” he protests. “I am perfectly fine. I sleep eight hours, they’re just kinda spread out. I was just taking a little break. In fact, my break is over now, so if you’ll excuse me-” 

“Alexander,” Washington says, cutting across Alex’s words. “How many hours of sleep have you been getting per night ?”

Alexander turns to face him, brow furrowed in a genuinely confused expression. “Wait- sir, people sleep every night ?” 

Washington stares at him. 

“You’re kidding. You’re messing with me. You- Alex- please tell me you know that you’re supposed to sleep every night.” 

“It’s a waste!” Alex huffs defensively, embarrassed. “So much you could be doing if only you slept three times a-” 

“Alexander,  _ three times a week _ ?!” 

Alex gives him a sheepish expression and shrugs. 

“Uh... haha I’m joking?” he offers, trying to fill the silence. Washington sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

“No, Alexander, you are not supposed to sleep three times a week.” He takes a deep breath, exasperated. “I’m calling Thomas.” 

Alex’s eyes widen instantly. “Wait- no! That’s not fair! You can’t just do that, I-” 

“I heard my name,” comes Thomas’ familiar drawl as he appears in the doorway of Alex’s office. Alex twists in his chair to face him. 

“Aah! Thomas! Hey! Everything’s fine! I have been getting a perfectly normal amount of sleep, I sleep every night, that’s right, every night at nine on the dot, haha yup, that’s me, love that sweet sweet sleep,” he nearly yells, rambling beginning to take on a sort of manic edge.

“Uh. What’s going on, sir?” he asks, addressing Washington and ignoring Alex, whose frantic near-yells had quieted, instead muttering incomprehensibly under his breath. 

“He just asked me if people sleep every night,” Washington says by way of explanation. 

“ What ?” Thomas snaps. “Alexander. Get over here.” 

“M’ comin’,” Alex mutters, shaking himself a bit and getting up unsteadily. He stumbles over to Thomas, crashing against him and promptly falling asleep, arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

Thomas stares down at him in shock. “Dear lord,” he says slowly. “We are going to have quite the conversation when he wakes up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. I know I've been really absent for a while. Sorry about that! I just haven't found that spark that I need to write for a while. But I'm... sort of back? I don't know yet. I'm really inconsistent about these things, I just can't seem to sit down and say "okay. I'm gonna write." for some reason. It has to be a moment, and then I have to have like an hour to make an actual oneshot. But uh, hope you enjoyed this tiny little thing for now!
> 
> also: on wings of privilege. i do not think i'll update in a while. the chapters were kind of rushed, and i'm thinking about rewriting it. maybe i'll come back to it someday, but for now don't count on it. sorry if anyone was waiting on it!!


End file.
